Réunion de héros
by So-chan07
Summary: Se situe entre Golden Sun 2 et Obscure Aurore. Vlad a décidé de réunir tous ses anciens compagnons de route - le tout est de les retrouver.


**Fandom :** Golden Sun  
><strong>Persos :<strong> Vlad/Lina, Pavel/Piers, Cylia/Ivan, Garet/Sofia  
><strong>Rating : <strong>PG  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Personnages et univers appartiennent à Nintendo.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Se situe entre Golden Sun 2 et Obscure Aurore. Beaucoup de fancanons et pas de vrai respect des pairings d'Obscure Aurore.

* * *

><p>- Une réunion de héros ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu... déjà-vu ?<p>

Lina renvoya en arrière une longue mèche qui lui barrait le front. Ses grands yeux pourpres fixaient son époux (ça lui faisait toujours une impression bizarre de dire ça) qui baissait son regard dans sa tasse. Lina poussa un soupir furieux en voyant cette tentative mesquine de fuir son regard – elle n'était pas si effrayante tout de même. Bon d'accord, elle avait tendance à enflammer tout objet à porté de sa main quand elle était en colère, mais il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout, c'est tout. Vlad finit par relever le nez, tirant une moue de gamin pris en faute.

- Tu ne serais pas contente de revoir ton frère ?  
>- Si mais... les réunions de ce genre, ça finit souvent en beuveries entre hommes pleurant sur leurs exploits passés, regrettant le temps où ils étaient des héros.<p>

« Et j'ai mieux à faire que de nettoyer le vomi de tes amis, chéri » ajouta mentalement Lina. Elle haussa les épaules, vida d'un trait sa boisson – brûlante.

- Va pour une réunion. Mais l'alcool sera limité.

Vlad lui sauta littéralement au cou et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit rougir instantanément Lina. Dix ans avaient passés depuis le mariage et non, elle était toujours sensible à ce genre d'affection. Quelle épouse elle faisait ! Aussi rouge et sensible qu'une jeune pucelle !

* * *

><p>Garet souffla sur ses mains, les frotta l'une contre l'autre en pestant contre le froid. Il haïssait la température quand elle descendait en-dessous de zéro. C'est pour cela qu'il haïssait l'hiver et le nord de Weyard. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il à Imil ? C'était une vaste question. Le mystique renfonça ses mains dans les poches de son lourd manteau, et avança malgré la neige qui lui arrivait en haut des cuisses. Sa respiration traçait une fine buée dans l'air glacé.<p>

Le cri de l'ours le fit stopper net et agripper sa hache. Garet discerna la silhouette de l'animal, tâche brune sur l'immensité blanche. Avançant doucement en sa direction, il tendit une main, prêt à lancer un sort de feu assez puissant pour faire fuir l'animal. Une silhouette humaine apparut, encagoulée dans une lourde cape brune, faisant tourner une masse au bout de son bras. L'arme s'écrasa sur le crâne de l'ours qui, peureux, courut dans le sens opposé pour fuir cet ennemi tenace. Garet avait suivit l'échange sans mot dire, se disant qu'il avait déjà vu cette masse là quelque part.

Une ampoule s'alluma.

- Hey Sofia !

La silhouette qui avait repris le chemin menant à Imil se retourna, baissa sa capuche découvrant un visage de femme auréolé d'une chevelure bleutée.

- Garet ? … Tu es proprement ridicule avec cette moustache.

Loin de mal prendre la remarque, le mystique de Mars eut un franc sourire. Il retrouvait là sa Sofia.

XXX

- Tu as fait tout le voyage depuis Val pour m'annoncer une réunion d'anciens ?  
>- Oui, répondit Garet en haussant les épaules.<p>

Il entendit distinctement Sofia se plaindre des individus qui ne voyaient pas les dangers des longs voyages, et bourrés d'inconscience. Garet laissa le flot de paroles se perdre dans le sifflement de la théière et l'odeur des infusions.

- Tu vas venir ?  
>- Évidemment. J'ai une apprentie dans le village qui saura me remplacer pendant mon absence.<p>

Remplissant deux verres, Sofia les porta sur la table. Garet remarqua qu'elle avait toujours ce sourire mutin et que l'âge, loin de la dénaturer, lui avait donné les charmes de la maturité.

- Mais tu sais Garet, envoyer des messages évite les longs périples.  
>- Je sais mais je voulais te revoir.<p>

Les regards se croisèrent, la rougeur vint comme des feux de jeunes filles en fleur. Le silence se fit, entrecoupé par la rumeur du blizzard qui s 'était levé dehors et des boissons chaudes bues du bout des lèvres. Garet fixait son regard sur les mains de Sofia – blanches, fines, avec quelques bandages sur les doigts sûrement dus à quelque incident durant son travail de guérisseuse. Il enferma l'une des mains dans la sienne, releva son regard vers Sofia qui lui souriait maladroitement.

- On ira ensemble à la réunion ?  
>- Si tu le souhaites, souffla Sofia<p>

Et cette phrase pleine de promesses dissimulées, à peine effleurées, suffit à faire croire à Garet à un avenir possible. Un avenir où ils seraient deux.

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûr qu'il peut voler ce deltaplane ?<br>- Cylia, j'ai vérifié mille fois, je l'ai testé une dizaine de fois. Il vole parfaitement. Tu peux pas un peu avoir confiance en moi ?

Ivan remonta ses épaisses lunettes sur son front, essuya du dos de la main l'huile qui maculait son visage. Son deltaplane était parfait en tout point. Capable de voler sur de longues distances grâce à un moteur se nourrissant de psynergie – et depuis le retour de l'Alchimie, les mystiques possédaient de solides batteries en psynergie. Cylia demeurait tout de même dubitative, plissant le nez en lorgnant l'appareil sous tous les angles.

- J'ai pas envie de tomber en « panne » pendant mon voyage. Tu m'assures que je ne cours aucun danger ?  
>- Après tant d'années de vie commune, tu doutes encore de mes capacités ?<p>

Cylia rit en voyant la mine d'Ivan avec ses sourcils froncés, son air grognon. Comme à un enfant, elle lui pinça la joue.

- Allez va, je vais prendre ton engin de malheur. On se rejoint à Val pour la réunion ?  
>- Engin de malheur, engin de malheur... Il fonctionne très bien, maugréa Ivan dans son écharpe, retournant à ses inventions.<p>

Cylia le laissa faire – c'était devenu une habitude entre eux que de se séparer sur une dispute. Glissant les sangles de cuir à ses épaules, la mystique actionna le processus et décolla. Le vent fouetta ses cheveux lui arrachant un rire ravi. D'une main, elle abaissa les lunettes sur son visage afin de protéger ses yeux. Ce n'était pas tout, elle avait des anciens héros à retrouver.

* * *

><p>L'arrivée d'Ivan au sein de Val ne passa pas inaperçu. Les villageois regardèrent le mystique atterrir sur la place et ôter de son dos de gigantesques ailes de cuir. Encouragés par l'arrivant, les enfants purent toucher l'édifice en poussant des exclamations ravis. Mais pas aussi ravis que ceux de Lina et Vlad qui saluèrent leur ami avec force embrassades.<p>

- Tu n'es pas venu avec Cylia ? souligna Lina en remarquant son absence.  
>- Elle est partie retrouver Piers et Pavel. Crois-moi Lina, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Les bateaux Lémurians ne courent pas les mers.<br>- Si tu le dis... Moi je serais pas capable de laisser partir mon mari sans savoir s'il reviendra à temps – et en un seul morceau.  
>- Voyons chérie, je ne suis plus un gamin, se défendit Vlad.<br>- Non tu es pire.

Ivan se tint en-dehors de la dispute de couple non sans sourire, les yeux dans le vague, suivant ses amis jusqu'à leur maison. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas, et ces deux-là en faisaient parti.

* * *

><p>Incroyable combien la température pouvait grimper à Imil. Sûrement la faute au feu de cheminée, à cette infusion qui lui avait fait tourner la tête. Un soupir à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Dans la lumière chiche délivrée par le feu de cheminée, Garet discerna une épaule moite de sueur, une chevelure qui coulait sur l'oreiller comme de l'eau.<p>

Bon d'accord. Ce qu'il avait accompli n'était pas seulement un rêve mais une réalité. Les autres allaient sûrement s'en douter. Il verrait ça en temps voulu. Pour le moment le mystique avait juste envie d'enlacer le corps endormi de Sofia. Celle-ci eut un faible gémissement.

- Coupe cette fichue moustache, ça pique...

* * *

><p>Cylia arpentait le pont, mains croisées dans le dos, hésitant à aller frapper à la porte de la cabine. Croyant que le bateau était vide, elle était entré dans la soute, avait cherché à prendre place dans une cabine en attendant le retour de Piers et de Pavel. Et elle avait entendu les gémissements. Cylia n'était plus une enfant et avait très bien compris ce qui se passait. Elle avait donc rebroussé chemin silencieusement, laissant les deux hommes à leurs <em>activités<em>.

« Mais ils en mettent du temps. Je vais quand même pas rester ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. »

Oh et puis tant pis. Au pire elle verrait les deux hommes en pleine procréation, il y avait spectacle plus choquant. D'une main déterminée, Cylia ouvrit la porte de la cabine sous les cris de stupeurs des deux hommes.

- Je suis venue ici pour vous annoncer que Vlad organise une réunion des héros. Alors si Piers pouvait lâcher le gouvernail qu'il a entre les mains et prendre celui du navire pour le conduire à Val, je lui en serais reconnaissant.

La jeune femme avait dit tout cela sans jeter un seul regard dans la cabine et referma la porte aussi sec. Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout. Cylia prit ensuite la route vers la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant et de se remplir l'estomac.

- Pavel, tu pourrais venir m'aider...  
>- Mgnf.<br>- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir !

Piers tira un grand coup sur les draps ce qui lui attira les insultes du mystiques de Vénus qui se rua sur ses vêtements afin de ne pas prendre froid. Sans un mot Piers boucla sa ceinture et monta sur le pont. Cylia avait toujours le don de débarquer au moment crucial – et gênant. Le mystique espéra qu'elle ne dirait rien sur ce qu'elle avait vu, même s'il se doutait que tout le monde avait déjà eu des soupçons sur ses relations avec Pavel.

* * *

><p>Vlad était tout bonnement heureux. Son fils Matt sur les genoux, Ivan à ses côtés, il devisait du vieux temps quand ils n'étaient que de jeunes idéalistes avec une lourde mission sur les épaules. Lina les écoutait non sans vérifier que son époux ne lâchait pas Matt quand il s'amusait à lancer celui-ci pour le rattraper au vol.<p>

Quand elle aperçut la silhouette s'avançant vers eux, elle en lâcha le panier de linge qu'elle tenait dans les mains et se précipita à la rencontre de l'homme. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Pavel !

Ce dernier ouvrit les bras, accueillant sa jeune sœur qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. Piers regardait la scène de famille avec un air ému tandis que Cylia rejoignait Ivan, son deltaplane sur l'épaule.

- Alors mon _engin __de __malheur _? demanda ironiquement l'inventeur.

- Je dois dire que là tu m'as impressionné, confessa Cylia.

Les deux mystiques de l'air eurent un rire, sachant bien tous deux que Cylia n'était pas du genre à avouer qu'elle avait eu tort. Sa sœur accrochée à son bras, Pavel vint saluer son beau-frère qui s'était levé, Matt dans ses bras.

- Ton portrait tout craché à ce que je vois. On se reproduit par clonage dans ta famille, Vlad ?  
>- Pavel, grogna Lina. Tu pourrais te conduire autrement !<br>- Laisse Lina, ton frère a toujours été brut de décoffrage.  
>- Oh ça pour être brut, il l'est...<p>

Les regards se tournèrent vers Cylia qui venait de lancer la réplique et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Ivan donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Cylia, espérant calme son fou-rire. De leur côté Piers et Pavel avaient échangé un bref regard qui valut un chacun un rougissement instantané ce qui fit cligner des yeux Vlad. Lina comprit la première et poussa un « oh ! » qui pouvait aussi bien signifier la surprise que le dégoût.

- Je n'aurais donc pas de neveu, conclut Lina alors que Cylia reprenait son souffle. C'est pas comme si on était nombreux aux réunions de famille.  
>- D'ailleurs pour la réunion, il manque Sofia et Garet non ? demanda Piers.<br>- Ce ne sont pas eux là-bas ?

Tous suivirent la direction pointée par l'index d'Ivan. En effet les deux derniers mystiques grimpaient le chemin et chacun put voir distinctement Garet et Sofia se tenir la main.

- Ah bah enfin ! clama Cylia avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Ils y auront mis leur temps. J'espère qu'ils ont conclu dignement.  
>- Cylia ! s'offusqua Lina. Il y a des enfants ici ! Et je – Vlad ne me rends pas ton fils comme s'il était un paquet de linge sale !<p>

Vlad n'écoutait plus déjà loin, dévalant la pente pour rejoindre son ami de toujours. Les deux mystiques s'enserrèrent dans une étreinte virile et de franche camaraderie. Sofia les regarda faire, amusée par tant de démonstration d'affection. Mais plus encore quand Vlad haussa un sourcil et demanda :

- Garet. Tu t'es rasé la moustache ?

* * *

><p>La réunion de héros ne se passa pas si mal que Lina l'escomptait. L'alcool ne coula pas à flots et il n'y eut pas de débauches intempestives – même si Lina douta un peu quand Pavel et Piers prétextèrent préférer dormir à la belle étoile que dans la maison. Après tout, tant qu'ils étaient silencieux et n'empêchaient pas les voisins de dormir. Bordant Matt, Lina fit ensuite un dernier tour de la maison. Cylia et Ivan occupaient un hamac qui avait été suspendu dans un coin de la salle principale et dormait à poings fermés – avec leurs cheveux blonds on aurait pu les prendre pour des frères et sœurs. Sofia et Garet avaient pris possession du divan – Lina nota que Garet bavait dans son sommeil comme le gamin qu'il était.<p>

Silencieusement elle se glissa dehors pour rejoindre Vlad assis devant l'entrée, la tête levée vers les étoiles. Sans mot dire elle se glissa contre lui, le rejoignit dans sa contemplation. Dire qu'il y a quelques années elle observait ce même ciel debout sur le pont d'un bateau Lémurian.

- L'année prochaine, on mène une réunion sur le bateau de Piers. Comme ça ce sera lui qui aura tout à ranger.


End file.
